


kid stuff

by r0wlets



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: It's hard to be a kid sometimes, especially when you're the successor to a company. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just wanted to write again. I don’t know if Gladion would enjoy being Aether’s president tbh. But…he would definitely feel like it’s his duty? idk.

_kid stuff_

Gladion sunk back into the fine leather, resting his hands behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling, then shut his eyes. He knew he should’ve been more mature in such serious meetings, but this was boring and a waste of time. Everyone knew that while he held the position of _acting_ president, he couldn’t do much due to his age, and that in itself brought on problems. His predecessor hadn’t written out a successor were she to fall, arrogantly believing that she would be Aether’s president long after she was nothing more than dust and bones. Typical. He’d gladly give it up to someone else, but the legal mumbo-jumbo prevented him from giving Aether away without getting sued, even if he gave it for free. Even if Faba came to him on his knees and begged him to give Aether to him for free. (And that was probably the best deal he could get.)

It would’ve been great, though, to see Aether crash and burn from the inside-out. But all he could do was half-listen in on the business meeting and pick at the oversized, white suit he was wearing. In contrast to Lillie, white _really_ didn’t suit him.

Next to him Guzma had zero shame in expressing _his_ boredom, head slumped against his seat as he snored with his mouth wide-open. While technically not affiliated with Aether, Team Reskull was looking to work its way up as _some_ legitimate pokemon-based business, so Wicke decided to invite him along to some of their meetings. Bad mistake. Guzma wasn’t business-savvy or organized like Plumeria; in fact, the only reason why he came instead of Plumeria in the first place was because Plumeria couldn’t take time off from work. Well, she shouldn’t have had to suffer with him, anyway. 

On his other side was Sophocles, oblivious to everything as he button-smashed his 3DS with Togedemaru equally as invested. Molayne was named as Aether’s newest partner, and currently he was discussing (actually, arguing) with Faba over whether to install the latest PC expansion. Faba was always tight with money unless it was _his_ idea, so he was defending Aether’s reputation of being “such a good, open, technology-free space for the pokemon”. It was a load of crap and the whole group knew it, but at least Molayne wasn’t giving up yet. Even so, it was a stalemate, and while they were arguing their viewpoints Wicke went out to get everyone some cookies and coffee.

It was the perfect time to escape. Gladion didn’t want to wake up Guzma, but he also didn’t want the old man ruining Aether by himself, either. That was going to be _his_ job. Quietly, he reached over and pressed his hand over Guzma’s face until there was a halt in his snoring. And warm, energy drink-riddled breath. Gross. 

Then the side of his hand was bitten. Honestly, he should’ve been born as a wild Bewear rather than a human. Gladion balled his free fist and glared at the old man. “Pops,” he hissed through clenched teeth, “don’t make any sudden sounds. You want outta here, too, right?”

Guzma bit down harder. How immature. But he nodded, and Gladion slithered out of his chair and crouched down beneath the table, signalling him to join them. Sophocles looked down at them but said nothing as they tip-toed out of the conference room, free of Faba’s sudden, passionate wailing. 

As soon as they were out of the room, Guzma twisted his pinkie finger against his ear, letting out a loud groan. “Ahhh, thanks for takin’ me outta that snoozefest, Gladdo!” he cried, pinkie filled with disgusting earwax. “It’s like those nerds _never_ shut up, y’know?”

“Yeah, well, it’s a business meeting and Faba wants to pretend he’s president.”

“Yeah, but _you’re_ president, aren’t ya?”

“Acting president. I’m thirteen, so I don’t have any legal authority.”

“Well, that sucks, little man. You wanna go out for ice cream?”

“If the ferryperson is on-duty, but then we might be stuck on Ula’ula for the night.”

“Well, that sucks.”

Now that Gladion thought about it, this was a pretty terrible idea because they were at the Aether Foundation, and the only ways off from Aether was either using a pokemon or nagging at the ferryperson until they agreed to provide them transport. Why wasn’t he better friends with Kiawe so he could get access to his Charizard? He really could’ve went for some ice cream, too.

He slid down against the wall. Guzma joined him, hands stuffed into pockets. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sound of energy-efficient fluorescent lighting. Gladion thought the old man would fall asleep again, but then they both jolted upwards as someone popped out from the conference room. At first, he thought they’d both be scolded for their lack of interest in the company. Leave it to Aether employees (besides Wicke) to be some of the most serious, uptight employees ever. 

But then there was a light thump and more beeping. Sophocles looked over at him and let Togedemaru jump from his shoulder to Gladion’s shoulder. The pokemon rubbed her bristles against his neck; they were pointy but kind of ticklish. “Gladion, do you always have to sit in such long meetings like this?” he asked, tilting his head, still half-focused on his video game.

Gladion shrugged, then nodded. “Yeah. Ever since me and Lillie were small. It’s always sucked. I have better ways of helping pokemon than going through with _her_ visions.”

“You…you mean Miss Lusamine’s?”

“Yeah.”

“You can’t get rid of the company?”

“Can’t. Too many patents and other legal complexities involved. Wicke helped me try.”

“That sucks,” Guzma and Sophocles said in unison. 

“Yeah. Haha, it’s actually pretty stupid…to think I of all people could try and change who I am.” Gladion squeezed his knees and bitterly smiled, looking down at the space between his knees. Pristine tiles. Only the best for Aether. “I tried living her way and I was hurt. I tried living my way and I was homeless. And now I’m…I’m trying to live _now_ and it feels like everyone treats me like an adult. I guess it’s okay, but…”

“Pffft, you’re not an adult, Gladdo,” Guzma said, scoffing. “Hell, _I’m_ barely an adult and I do my best evading paying the government taxes. Y’know, who needs to be at meetings anyway? Not us. You two should be out running around, tryin’ ta kill each other and stainin’ ice cream on your clothes! That’s all I ever wanted when _I_ was a kid!”

Sophocles’s eyes widened. “You…you haven’t killed anybody, have you, Mr. Guzma?”

“Ya boy? Nah, ya boy’s harmless for now. I was a pretty scrappy kid, though. Got into a lotta fights. You kids pay for my ice cream and I can deck Faba right here and now, give him a good, bloody nose.”

“I told you I’m not gonna keep paying for you!” Gladion snapped.

“Okay, okay. Geez. You’re not gonna win any hearts _that_ way.” Guzma rolled his eyes and scratched his head, slumping back into his spot. “But listen here, Gladion. I mean it. The world’s your Cloyster, and if you don’t enjoy it now, it’s all gonna turn into shit by the time you’re gettin’ your degree in whatever, because I _know_ you can do anything if ya put your mind to it. Skip the meetings if ya want. Ya can’t do anything anyway, so why waste your time? Ain’t that true, Soph?”

Sophocles nodded. Then, faintly hesitant, he closed his 3DS and slipped it in Gladion’s suit pocket. Gladion raised an eyebrow and brushed his hand against the galaxy-covered surface, but when he tried giving it back, the other boy shook his head. “I have a spare at home. You can borrow it until you can get enough money for your own. Mario Party is installed onto that.”

“Mario Party?…”

“It’s a game with mini-games. You can play with your local friends, too. We should play together sometimes.”

“Thanks, Sophocles.”

“Yeah, no problem. You want me to call Kiawe and see if we can get a ride to Ula’ula? I know some good ice cream shops in Malie City.”

Gladion turned his head. Despite his big barking again, Guzma was already halfway back into a snoozefest. It wasn’t all his fault. The hallways were, for once, surprisingly warm. But actually a nap wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Leaning his head against Sophocles’s shoulder, he yawned and placed Togedemaru on his lap, shutting his eyes again. Sometimes it was good to relax.

“Maybe later.”


End file.
